


A reward for a loss.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison loses a bet and Renee uses it to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reward for a loss.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Poze-laceen's](http://poze-laceen.tumblr.com/) prompt: 'Allison letting renee dye strips of her hair and they just so happen to match Renee’s.'
> 
> I wasn’t quite sure how to do this one, so I just word-vomited and hoped for the best. I hope you like it!
> 
> [Please send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

The first it time it happened, Allison had lost a bet (a miracle all bought about by Nicky’s dirty mouth and inability to play fair). The consequence was that Renee could change one thing about her appearance (it was originally going to be Matt, but she swore that if he tried it, she’d make it so that Dan would never be able to mother his child) and she’d chosen hair dye with a smile that was unnervingly mischievous.

_(The last time Renee had that smile Coach ended up wearing pink until he could buy new clothes)._

The idea of dying her hair made Allison nervous (her parents had hated hair dye with a passion and had done their best to drill that into her, showing her evidence on why it was bad for you, telling stories of what it could do, informing her that if she ever dyed her hair then she would lose every privilege she had, etc. etc.), but it was Renee and if there was one person she would trust with her life, it would be her. 

_(And she had. From the moment she’d fallen in love, her life was as much Renee’s as it was her own)._

So she let her do it. And, surprisingly, she found herself enjoying it. Renee’s hands were gentle as they rubbed the dye in, rubber gloves creating an oddly relaxing sensation when they brushed against her neck, and she found herself drifting off. Music was playing in the background (the mix tape Dan had got them, because she was a sap and they both loved it) and they both hummed along, making the most of the peace whilst they had it.

_(At moments like this, Allison found herself so very grateful to God or fate or whoever the hell was in charge up there for letting them have each other, because with Renee, she could let herself believe that there was such a thing as true love)._

When it was finally done and Renee had led her to the mirror (eye’s closed, because it’s a surprise), she opened her eyes and forget how to breathe for a moment (or two, maybe even three). Most of her hair remained untouched (thank god, she wasn’t ready for a full dye yet), whilst small sections of her hair had been dyed (mostly towards the ends) all various shades of colours that alternated to make a rainbow of pastels. One that was identical to Renee’s own hair. 

_(She remembered a conversation they’d had a while ago, after some guy had been rather obtrusive in his attempts to hit on her-_

“I wish people would stop doing that when we’re on a date. It’s frustrating.”

“They’re probably too stupid to realize we’re on a date. We’d have to get something really obnoxious that screams to the world that we’re in a relationship. Like matching rings or hair or one of those .”

“Maybe so.”

_-She remembered that Renee had acted funny that day, the contemplating look on her face at the discussion of matching items. And she understood.)_

She turned her stare from her hair to Renee, surprise clear on her face as Renee met her gaze with a pleased smile and said:

“Now we match.”

And Allison laughed, delight and amusement blending together in the sound, which Renee mirrored as she wrapped her arms around her back and they stood there laughing until they could barely stand anymore and their jaws ached from grinning. They laughed until their teammates arrived and found them standing there with matching hair, their expressions (ranging from shock, to fondness, to delight and to disgust) being a huge bonus that only made Allison laugh harder, because she was in love and the whole world would now see it. 

_(Maybe, just maybe hair dye wasn’t so bad after all.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
